The Princess and the Ogre
by Trella Marie
Summary: One-shot sequel to Fairy Tale. You don't have to read Fairy Tale first, but it is recommended. Implied sex at the end. DuncanxCourtney. Read and Review!


**A/N: So here's that one-shot sequel to Fairy Tale that I promised! But, before you dive into that, I have a question; would you guys be interested in another story after this, where Duncan and Courtney's kids are teenagers and find out about the whole story behind how their parents met? I have the idea, but not sure if it would be too much….**

**Also, in this story you read about their daughter's "squishable". Look them up. These things are freaking awesome. **

**Anyways, R&R please! **

Courtney reached up to put the last of the dishes she had just washed away. Just as she was setting down the glass, she felt the stool beneath her slip. The mocha haired woman gasped, falling down to the ground. Duncan's head snapped towards his wife, worry on his face.

"Princess?" he asked. Courtney turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Duncan. The stupid stool just broke," she replied, rubbing her sore hip as she stood up. She walking over to him and kissed her punk husband. After the couples eight years together, after she left her friends and family for him, after two children, Courtney was only able to convince Duncan to lose his green mohawk. His piercings and dark clothes would never leave. "Did you get the kids to bed?"

"Um, not exactly. Rosy wants her stuffed animal," Duncan replied, picking up the round plush panda off of the couch. Courtney smiled at her punk husband holding the large squishable. Duncan shot her a small glare before returning back upstairs to his daughter's bedroom. Tyson, their five-year-old son, sat with his younger sister Rosaline one her bed. Tyson had his fathers black hair, and pale skin, but his mothers onyx eyes. Rosaline on the other hand looked more like her mother, with long, wavy, mocha colored hair and tan skin. Only she had her fathers dazzling blue eyes, which grew wide with excitement when she saw her parents walk in with her stuffed panda. She jumped out from under her covers and crawled to the end of her bed to grab the toy, squeezing it tightly once it was in her arms.

"Ty, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Courtney asked her son.

"Dad promised to tell us a story," the boy replied. Duncan took a seat at the end of the bed, and then patted the spot next to him for his wife. The mocha haired woman took her seat. Tyson turned to the bookcase behind him to find a book.

"Wait. I'm not reading from a book. I'm going to tell you a new story," the punk stated. The boy gave his father a weird look before returning to his seat next to his sister. "I'm going to tell you the story of the Princess and the Ogre," Duncan stated, his signature mischievous grin on his pierced face. Courtney gave her husband a suspicious glare, while their son let out a groan.

"Not another fairy tale!" Tyson complained.

"Calm down. This is an interesting fairy tale," Duncan began. "Once upon a time, there was a family with two twin boys, Dunstan and Darrel." Courtney's mouth dropped open a little, realizing what her husband was doing. "The father was chief advisor to the king, and hoped that one of his sons would one day take his place. The youngest of the twins, Darrel, spent his entire life sucking up to his father, and talking his brother down. Annoyed, Dunstan gave up hope, and started to act out.

"One day, Dunstan's mischievous acts went to far, and he got arrested. The king banished Dunstan to a remote forest for five years, but not before first turning him into an ogre."

Courtney, now fully aware of what her husband was doing, was watching with little interest, slightly amused by her children. They were watching their father, deeply intrigued by his story.

"A few years later Darrel became engage to marry the king's daughter, Princess Corinne. Corrine was told her life was perfect, but deep down inside she knew it wasn't true. She didn't want to be queen, nor was she in love with Darrel. And, she knew Darrel didn't love her, but the maiden Heather in the castle next door to theirs. But Corrine knew that she had to go along with what had been planned for her, in order to make her family happy.

"However, two weeks before Corinne and Darrel's wedding, Dunstan returned. His banishment had been cut short, but he was still an ogre. He came home right in the middle of a feast between the two families, and fell in love with the Princess as soon as he saw her. When he found out that Darrel was to marry Corinne, Dunstan was crushed. Though, he got lucky. A week later he moved in with Corinne and Darrel into their castle. Throughout the next few days afterwards, the ogre and the princess spent much time together, and eventually fell deeply in love, not that either would say it out loud. They knew that if they admitted their true feelings, everything would change and no one would be left happy.

"But, even though they both knew it, neither could hold in their feelings any longer. The day before the wedding, the Princess and the Ogre shared a kiss. Then, Darrel caught the two, and banished Dunstan once more. Corinne was crushed to see her true love gone, so she devised a plan. She tricked Darrel into leaving the castle for a few hours, and then packed up all her things. She got into her carriage and chased after Dunstan. Corinne finally admitted her true feelings, and the two rode off into the night, to a far away land where they could live happily. They never saw Darrel, the king, or any of their family again. But they didn't care. They were happy together. They eventually had two beautiful children, and lived happily ever after."

Duncan finished his story, and turned to look at his family. Courtney was smiling, a caring look in her eyes. Tyson had a small smile, but Rosaline looked confused.

"Wait a second, Dunstan doesn't get turned into a prince at the end? Why would the princess marry an ugly ogre?" the three-year-old exclaimed.

"Because she loved him," Duncan explained blatantly, slightly insulted.

"He may have been an ogre, but he was still a very handsome ogre," Courtney added, eyes looking up and down her husbands body. Duncan raised an eyebrow and smirked a little. "Anyways," Courtney began, tearing her eyes from her husband to her kids, "it's time for the two of you to go to bed." Both the adults kissed their daughter on the head, and left her in her room. They guided their son to his room, kissed him goodnight, before exiting and going to their own bedroom.

"So, did you like my story?" Duncan asked as he began to remove his clothes.

"It seemed very… familiar," she stated, smiling. "But, one question; how come everyone else's names were at least _close_ to their real names, but Courtney became Corinne?"

"Hey, they both start with a C-O. Isn't that close enough?" Duncan asked, no in only his boxers and climbing into the king size bed. Courtney rolled her eyes at his response, and then followed him into bed, also in nothing but her under garments. Duncan raised his eyebrow once more, his signature smirk joining it just as before.

"You know, we have some amazing kids," Courtney stated.

"Yeah, but making them is amazing too," the punk said, pulling his wife in close and putting his lips to her neck. The mocha haired woman giggled lightly.

Little did they know, the Princess and the Ogre were nine months from having a third child.


End file.
